When she's right in front of you will you see her?
by Coffee1Ransacked
Summary: chapter six up, i'll try to update my other stories
1. beginning

AU!!!

Disclaimer: not needed we all know what the hell I'm going to say anyways

Richard walked down the streets of Gotham with hands in his pockets and observing the mass quantity of people through his sun glasses.

_Another normal day nothing out of the ordinary...._

Richard turned the corner and stopped in front of some gates that secured a large beige building, looking around he noticed that the yard behind the gates was empty and silent "I'm too early" he glanced down at his watch to confirm "What should I do now?"

Richard spun on his heels and began to walk down the street looking for a pass time "Maybe I should go buy her a gift?" He nodded his head and looked around at the shops deciding on which store to enter "She loves books maybe I should get her one" he entered a small book store and was welcomed with a bright smile from an elderly woman behind a counter

"Good afternoon sir isn't It a fine day to read a book?" her soft low voice brought a smile to his face "Would you like to try some of our special cookies?" she lifted a plate up from the counter and showed him. "I insist that you try some they are very delicious and healthy I'm sure you will enjoy them" Richard walked up to the counter and took a cookie taking a bite out of it.

"Hmm....this is delicious" He grinned at the elder woman "I know someone who would enjoy these very much how much for three?" The elderly woman frowned and looked down at the plate, Richard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, had he said something wrong did he offend her?

"Umm I'm very sorry if I said something wrong I did not mean to offend you I would just love to-" the woman cut him off she raised her head

"No dear it's quite alright it's just been so long since I've sold any of these cookies....the last time..I remember...was when I met my husband, he came in here searching for a really old book. He was very kind I was only sixteen at the time but I knew I had fallen for him....oh look at me rambling on about my past, don't worry about the cookies they are free take as many as you want" She smiled sweetly.

"Uh Thank you very much Miss"

"Please just call me Rosie....now young man I know you did not come here just for the cookies, so may I help you find what you are looking for?"

"Richard, my name is Richard I came here looking for a book" Rosie chuckled and he smirked "I guess I would be looking for a book I mean this is a book store.....well it's for someone special"

"Tell me is this special person a girl?" she had sparkles in her eyes and a dream like stare

"Yes you see she enjoys reading many books I thought that I would get her one as a gift I have to pick her up at her new school around four thirty"

School......

Her short purple hair glistened in the light streaming through the hallway windows her amethyst eyes searching for a certain room holding her bag in one hand and her favorite book in the otherNot paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone falling to the floor "...my books" she collected her bag and books, hearing someone mumble an apology she looked up and sighed,

"Don't worry about it I wasn't looking where I was going I'm new around here" She replied in a low monotone voice she seemed annoyed but decided not to let this get in the way of her satisfying day.

"I am still very sorry I did not mean to cause you any harm please forgive me I am quite clumsy" The woman before her was rather tall and had long red hair she had bright beautiful green eyes only to cover them by lowering her head.

"I said don't worry about it, It was my fault don't blame yourself...now I just need to find this room"

"Please let me assist you it is the least I can do" She looked at the girl beside her, the girl in return smiled brightly "My name is Kori Garrison it is very nice to meet you" Kori's eyes lit up as she extended her hand out.

"Raven Roth" Raven never shook hands with Kori instead she glanced down the hallway "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Kori's smile grew bigger "Yes I will help you please tell me what room are you looking for?"

Four twenty eight in the afternoon................

Richard walked towards the school holding a small purple bag and a black one "I know she'll enjoy these" as he neared the school he could see many people crowding the entrance "Right on time" he smiled to himself proud of the gifts he got for her.

He made it pass the crowd and into the middle of the school yard "Now, where is she?" After looking around the yard he spotted her by the entrance to the school, he began to walk towards her as she began to walk towards him.

Raven stood by the entrance of the school watching everyone leave she looked around for someone and spotting him in the middle of the yard she let out a sigh of relief "Finally" she began to walk towards him as he began to walk towards her.

"Daddy!!" Richard smiled while bending down to hug his daughter "I had so much fun at school today"

"Is that so? Well here, I got you something special" he handed her the purple bag "Just for you"

"I'm sorry I'm late Raven" The short young man with bright green eyes and green streaks in his black hair approached the annoyed girl "I got caught in traffic" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Never mind Garfield just give me my car keys and I'll be on my way" he held out the keys which she took quickly he stood there fixing his collar "What are you still standing around here for can I help you with something?" he coughed and looked away

"No it's just that I was wondering if you know you wanted to go somewhere with me?" Raven sighed she seemed to be doing that a lot since she arrived here

"Garth listen you are a nice guy and all but no" Garfield gulped and looked towards the ground.

"I see I mean it's okay....." he looked back up at her and smiled " you are the only girl who has ever rejected me" he began to stretch his muscles "You see no one can resist this all the girls love it" Raven rolled her eyes, how easily he could get over being rejected she thought.

"Raven!" Raven turned around and saw Kori running up to her "Please Raven wait for me" Kori made it to where she was standing and caught her breath

"Kori I'm standing right here, what is it that you want with me?" Kori looked up at her and smiled

"I was wondering if you would want to go out somewhere?' Raven raised an eyebrow but kori only smiled even more.

"Are you asking me out?" Raven looked confused and Kori blushed holding up her hands in protest

"No I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me so that I might show you around seeing as you are new here" Raven was about to decline the offer when someone else interrupted

"Ms.Garrison I'm going home now" Kori turned around and smiled down at her newest student "I had fun at school today"

"I'm happy to know that, I hope to see you soon Amari" Kori looked at the man holding Amari's hand and smiled "And you must be Amari's father my name is Kori Garrison pleased to meet you" She gave him a once over and felt her knees buckle, he was gorgeous but he must be married she thought.

"My name is Richard Grayson I'm happy to know that my daughter is enjoying herself here " Richard smiled and shook hands with her.

_She's very beautiful, she has innocence written all over her._

"Kori I have to get going now" Kori turned around to face Raven and frowned "Listen how about we 'hang out' tomorrow?" Kori smiled brightly and nodded her head

"Hello I'm Amari" Raven looked down at the little girl who was smiling up at her "I'm new here"

"Oh yes my friend is new here as well, she is the new librarian" Kori stated pointing at Raven "She enjoys reading many books like you do"

Amari looked up dreamily at Raven and held up her new book "Look I got a new book my daddy bought it for me" Raven raised an eyebrow and read the tittle

"Daddy says I'm really smart and I like reading books, I'm in third grade because of it too. Hey what's your name?" Richard observed the quiet librarian wondering why she hasn't spoken

_She seems very calm....but has a bored expression as if she did not want to be here_

"My name is Raven" The little girl looked confused for a second then smiled

"You mean like the bird Raven?" Raven nodded "well I want a bird name too" Amari turned around to face her father"Daddy can I get a bird name too? Like..like Robin?" Richard chuckled and took her hand.

"Why don't we go home and talk about it okay?" Amari smiled "Maybe I'll find a book with bird names and we'll pick from there"

"Okay let's go home daddy"

Weeks later........

Raven stood up from her couch and approached her door "who is it?" she asked coldly blaming whoever was interrupting one of her favorite reading sessions

" It is I Kori" Raven opened the door to reveal a dripping Kori with luggage in her hands "I am very sorry to disturb you at this time but I had nowhere else to go"

"What do you mean by that?" Raven raised an eyebrow and allowed Kori into the apartment, kori began to look around the apartment and was amazed by how clean it was the white couches in the living room looked so comfy and a sweet aroma filled the air.

"Well I....you see I got evicted from my apartment today" Kori smiled innocently and placed her luggage by the door

"Why did you get evicted?" Raven walked down the hall and disappeared behind a door she came back out with a towel "You don't just get evicted without a reason" she handed Kori the towel

"The landlord said that I was not allowed to have so many pets in my apartment" Kori began to dry her hair

"And how many pets did you have?" Raven walked over to her couch and sat down picking up her book and beginning to read

"Well I had three cats, four dogs, and two birds" Kori removed the towel from her head and took off her muddy shoes, she proceeded to walk over to Raven "I wanted to keep them"

"Kori you are impossible did you know that?" Kori remained quiet looking down at Raven "And what can I help you with?" she looked up at Kori who had a pleading look on her face "Oh no, no way..you can't stay here"

"But Raven I do not have anywhere else to go, I have no money for a hotel right now.....and we are friends are we not?" Raven saw the sadness in Kori's eyes and sighed

"Fine but only until we get you another apartment, you're lucky I have a spare room" Kori pulled up the smaller woman up and gave her a bone crushing hug "Kori let go now!" Kori released Raven and went back to the door

"I also have some friends to keep us company"she opened the door to reveal all her pets "Meet my friends Raven"

"No, I am not going to let those animals stay here" Kori began to give her puppy dog eyes "Kori I said no, either you stay or go but those animals are not going to stay here" Kori picked up a small black kitten and placed it in front of Raven

"But Raven look they have no home I cannot simply abandon them" Raven mumbled something under her breath "Kori you will only be allowed to keep one of them...the others you will have to give away" Kori had tears in her eyes and looked back at her caged pets

"Only one?" She looked back at Raven "Very well but who will want to keep them?" Raven began to rub her temples and sighed "We'll figure it out tomorrow for now go to your room which is down the hall and the last door to your right and keep your animals in there"

"Thank you so much Raven I knew I could count on you" Starfire went to the door and picked up all the cages....how she managed to do that Raven didn't know "We will have so much fun living together"

Starfire disappeared down the hallway and Raven collapsed onto the couch

"What did I get myself into?" She heard a whining sound and looked down to see the black kitten from earlier rubbing against her legs "What are you doing out here...shoo go to Kori" The kitten did not move but stretched and laid down next to her feet "Great just great"

Weeks later...

Victor walked down the hallway of the company he was employed at "Where is he now?" He opened a large door and looked around "Ahh there you are, Everyone is waiting for you at the meeting"

Richard slumped his shoulders and buried his face in his hands "Go away I don't want to see anyone today"

Victor frowned and walked over to him " Listen maybe you should go home, you haven't been looking so well lately" He placed a hand on Richard's shoulder "I know how you are feeling right now you should take the day off" Richard snapped and shrugged his hand off

"You, you know how I feel?! You can't possibly understand what it's like to have lost someone you loved" Richard regretted the words he spoke for the look on Victor's face said it all

Victor looked out a window with a solemn expression "Maybe I didn't know the person I loved for as long as you knew yours and maybe we could never have had any children like the two of you did...... but when she died...I felt my life fall apart I thought it was pointless to keep on living...but you, you have a daughter who needs you man, you can't just give up you need to be strong for her. Now do us both a favor and go home you need to rest"

Richard walked over to the door "Listen I'm really sorry for what I said I didn't mean to upset you"

"Don't worry about it just go home" Richard sighed and left.

Afternoon................

"I am not going in there" Raven and Kori stood in front of giant gates bickering non stop the little black kitten was sleeping by Raven's feet

"But we must, I am sure he will be very kind and has insisted that we stay here he is helping us" Kori pleaded

"You mean helping you! I hardly know the man I do not want to be intruding" Raven turned around and began to walk away but kori held onto her arm

"Please just let me make it up to you I am very sorry for what happened at the apartment I did not mean to get you evicted as well" Raven looked up to the sky in hopes that she would be struck down

"Fine let's get this over with, I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Kori jumped up for joy and the gates opened "Uh what just happened?" A black limo began to pass by them then stopped the window rolled down to reveal a smile

"It's good to see you two again"

hahahahahaha!!! the end, you flame me I flame you I really don't care


	2. TortureKill me

Day one of torture begins........

"Thank you very much I'm very grateful" Kori was seating on a large couch sipping her coffee

"I know you've thanked me like twenty times already" Richard sat across from her with amari in his lap

and the little black kitten sleeping on Amari's lap

"But thanking you is not enough I am sure there is something I can do to make this up to you"

"How about we go out for dinner?" Richard smirked and Kori blushed

"We're going out daddy?" Richard looked down at his daughter "I'm sorry sweetie but I was thinking more of Ms. Garrison and me going out together is that okay?" Amari frowned "Fine, but where is Raven?"

"I believe she is in fixing her room" Amari jumped off her father holding the kitten close to herself and began to skip away humming

"Your daughter is very adorable" Kori placed her cup onto the table and smiled making Richard smile as well "She is very smart too"

"Would you like to have kids someday?" Kori looked out a window "Yes and if they were all like Amari I would be very happy"

elsewhere in the mansion..............

"PLEASE OPEN UP" Amari stood in the hallway in front of a door holding a book to her chest with tears in her eyes "PLEASE" the little black kitten meowed and began to scratch on the door "Fine I don't care leave me all alone I don't like you anymore" Amari began to cry, the door opened and Raven stepped out

"What do you mean all alone? Where Is your father?" Amari wiped her tears away "He went out with Ms. Garrison" Raven grumbled something under her breath and looked down the hallway

"But what do you want with me?" Raven asked confused "I need to finish settling in I don't have time to play with" Raven looked down and noticed amari holding a book up covering her face "A book"

"I want you to read me a story" Amari peeked over the edge of the book "It's my favorite book, I want you to read it to me" Raven knelt down and took the book

"You know how to read don't you?" Amari wore a puzzled look "Yes I do"

"So why would you need me to read you a story?" Amari looked down to the floor "Because mommy used to read me stories....I wanted to be your friend" Raven frowned

_Great now I've made her sad.....one story wont hurt_

"Listen one story and that's it okay?" Amari looked back up smiling "Yes! I knew you would be my friend" Amari tip toed and looked over Raven's shoulder

"What are you looking at?" Raven turned her head and looked inside her room "I would like to read in there" Raven looked back at Amari

"No" Amari placed her hands together and made her best puppy dog eyes "Pleeeaaassssseeeee" Raven stood up and closed her door "Maybe some other time when I trust you enough"

"Fine we can go to the lubrary" Raven coughed "Don't you mean Library?"

"Yes that's what I said Lubrary" Raven smirked "For someone who likes to read books I'm surprised you don't know how to pronounce Library...now say it with me LI-brary"

"Lu-Library" Raven nodded and began to walk down the hall "Now where is this library you speak of amari?" Amari ran after Raven "It's on the third Floor last door in the hallway" They began to head in that direction Amari right behind Raven, she suddenly stopped and looked back at the sleeping kitty "Come along now Tomid" The small kitten got up and began to follow them

_this little girl talks more like a ten year old not a six year old.....Tomid?_

"It stands for Topaz and Midnight put together" Raven sighed "I didn't know I spoke out loud"

"Huh?" Raven turned the corner followed by Amari and Tomid "Never mind"

day two of torture

Raven walked down the hallway having all her concentration on her book she didn't notice the little person walking behind her doing the exact same thing

_yes she's reading like this.....now maybe she'll like me..._

Raven heard a meowing sound and stopped only to have someone bump into her "Huh?" she turned around and found no one she raised an eyebrow and heard some giggling turning around again she didn't find anyone

Raven sighed and counted to three then began to run down the hallway, smirking she clutched her book to her chest

_she can't catch up to me that much I know_

Raven turned the corner and bumped into something hard causing her to fall back on her behind "Oh" looking up she blushed in embarrassment there standing before her was Amari's father with a questioning look on his face when she was about to explain amari came turning the corner and fell on top of Raven

"Daddy!" she looked up smiling at him while Tomid made himself comfortable on her back

"May I ask what is the hurry?" Raven blew a strand of her hair away from her face "Amari you know you shouldn't be running around inside the house so care to explain?"

"Well she started it" Raven looked down at the girl with disbelief written all over her face "I only wanted to read like her but she ran away...daddy do I have cooties or something?" Richard looked at Raven and smirked

"Your daughter is very....persistent I can't escape her" Richard picked up a giggling amari and frowned the small cat now laid on Raven's stomach

"Amari I told you to leave her alone" Amari began to cry "Now stop that she is our guest not one of your experiments"

"But I like her, I need to be her friend, I NEED HER" Amari stressed the last part causing Raven to sigh and lay on her back, Richard looked down at her and became mesmerized.

_She's absolutely beautiful...laying on the floor like that...what am I talking about I need to stop this right now before I loose control....but she's gorgeous so different _

"Daddy? Daddy I'm talking to you wake up" Richard shook his head and looked back at his daughter "What is it sweetie?"

"I want you to tell her to stay with me, she needs to read to me and play with me" Amari pointed to a now standing Raven

"No sweetie I can't do that" Amari looked away "But why? Why can't you?" Richard chuckled

"Because I can't and I did not raise you to be a spoiled brat so apologize to Ms. Roth" Richard placed amari on the floor

"Okay" Amari looked down finding her shoes more interesting " I'm very sorry.....sorry mommy" Amari ran away crying

"Amari?" Richard looked down the hallway his daughter ran through "amari...." he looked back at Raven and was going to apologize when she raised her hand to stop him

"Listen don't worry about it I'll go talk to her.....as much as you would love to go talk to her she needs someone more of like a"

"Woman?" he answered frustrated, Raven began to walk down the hallway and stopped midway

"No, someone who spends time with her...."she continued on her way Tomid following behind, Richard looked on not really comprehending what she spoke of

hour later...

"Amari I am not a person to beg so open up this door right now" Raven leaned against the wall next to the door "Come on I'll take you out to my new favorite book store" The door cracked open revealing the head of Amari

"Really?" Raven got off the wall and looked down at the little girl "Yes come on before I change my mind" Amari went back into her room for a moment and came back out with a hand bag "What's that for?"

"Tomid" Amari placed the kitten inside the bag letting him stick his head out "See now he can come with us too"

"Don't blame me if they don't let you in because you have that animal with you" Amari stuck her tongue out and began to leave "You know you'll have to wait for me I'm the one that knows the way to that store" Raven followed Amari with her arms folded in front of her chest

Don't hurt me for not updating sooner I know my other stories are left behind but seriously I have chapters written but I just want to keep adding more and more so I never have any time to submit them and I like this story really I do


	3. 3

Richard slammed his head against his desk and sighed, right now he was imaging himself in a warm bath with his stereo blasting at maximum volume but for now he was stuck at work and signing more papers

"I really don't know why you are complaining so much I mean you're not the only one who has to stay here" Victor sat on one of the couches in Richard's office drinking his coffee and reading the sports section in the newspaper

"You're lucky you are my friend if not I would have fired you" Raising his head slowly he smirked and continued to sign forms

"A little birdie told me that you have two new house guests" Richard's smirk turned into a smile

"And who is this little birdie might I ask?" Victor glanced over at Richard and smirked " Wouldn't you like to know"

"Let me guess it was Nikki" Victor chuckled and resumed reading " Since when did she get here and how does she know all of this? That's what I want to know"

"Well I mean she is eight and has your daughter for a friend and she's been here for four days" Richard stood up and began to stretch

"Yeah they work at Amari's new school" he looked out the window and smiled gently "One of them is her teacher she's very nice and beautiful, has a free spirit and loves kids" Victor looked over at Richard and grinned

"Oh and does Richard have a thing for this teacher?" Richard turned around facing him " is it bad for me to appreciate beauty when it's right in front of me?"

"No man just asking, but what about the other one?" Richard raised an eyebrow "The other one.....she's difficult to explain in words"

"Difficult?" Victor raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going "Difficult how?" Richard used his index finger and thumb to hold his chin and looked out the window once more.

"She's so different, everything about her is graceful the way she moves, they way she handles her books"

"Books?" Victor asked lost

"Yes she loves to read, she's a librarian....very graceful and calm. She doesn't like to talk much though and Amari has taken quite a liking to her...the other day she chased her around the entire house just because she wanted her to read her a story" Richard smiled gently and Victor only chuckled

"Did you know that She called her mommy once?" Victor almost fell of the couch "Yeah she called her mommy and ran away crying....."

"So you are telling me that Amari calls this librarian mommy?" Richard nodded his head "And how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly I don't know...I'm happy that Amari has someone she can consider a mother but what happens when she leaves? What will happen then? I don't want to see Amari hurt"

"Why don't you just make sure that this librarian stays at your house?" Richard face victor

"But how? I can't force someone to do that" Victor stood up and began to stretch

"How about you marry her?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Victor began to laugh "I can't marry someone I just met...and plus I don't even think she likes me....I mean she calls me an irresponsible idiot half the time"

"I'm liking this Librarian already" Victor sat back down onto the couch and began to read the funny cartoons "She sounds tough"

"Well she is....and whenever I try to talk to her she just picks up a book starts reading it and ignores me....I get along better with Kori"

"Kori is the other one right?" Richard nodded

"And how does Amari get along with her?"

"She likes her....but not as much as she does with Raven"

"And Raven is the librarian....I see"

"I really don't know what to do......I feel so helpless at times" Richard sat back down at his desk and began to sign more forms

"....Richard when is your brain going to start working again?"

"What do you mean?" Victor sighed and placed the newspaper onto the coffee table "You know what I mean....you haven't been the same, you spend more and more time here at the office than you do at home"

"That's one of the many things Raven has told me"

Torture continues.....

Raven walked down the street next to a park admiring the scenery and feeling relaxed. She had just finished her day at work and felt the need for fresh air on such a beautiful summer day. Though she missed her old home she had to admit this place had it's advantages. Closing her eyes she let a smile grace her face.

_....it's so quiet and peaceful....._

"Mommy Raven" Raven sighed and opened her eyes looking down at the creature that had attached herself to her hand "Can we go sit down my legs hurt" the headed inside the park towards a bench and sat down

"Tell me something where does your father work?"

"Oh he works at this big company....it's a really big building in the middle of the city, daddy took me once"

"Once?" Raven looked down at the little girl who was dangling her legs back and forth from the bench

"Yeah only once then he said he couldn't take me and he also stopped taking me to school"

"Amari how do you feel about that?" Amari looked up at Raven and smiled

"At first I was very sad....but now I have you" Raven smiled how could this little girl make her feel so weird inside....there was just something about her

"Let's head home I think Kori has a surprise for you" Raven stood up and offered her hand to the little girl who took it happily.

"Raven?" Raven turned around only to face Garfield "Whoa didn't know you were babysitting either"

"I thought people said hello when they were greeting someone else" Garfield rubbed the back of his head and smiled

"Yeah uh hello" Raven sighed "I was just walking around when I spotted you and with this kid"

"Hey don't call me a kid" Garfield laughed and apologized "Mommy we need to go now I want my surprise" Garfield raised an eyebrow

"Mommy?" Raven smiled

"Yes mommy"

end....Gomen nasai I didn't mean to make it so short but I only wrote this because I had a YUME about it........but this is how I really feel:

"Todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku"


	4. finding a new happiness part one

Finding a new happiness part one..............

Raven sat outside in the garden reading one of her newest books and enjoying the beautiful weather. She had to admit that this Richard fellow had a nice place and worked wonders in relieving her stress. The tree she sat under supplied enough shade from the sun and the cool grass beneath her tickled her bare feet and legs.

"Oh I didn't know you were out here Ms. Roth" Raven peered over the edge of her book to see the smiling face of Richard. She then lowered her gaze back to her book.

"Do you mind of I join you?" Raven kept her concentration on her book. "I guess I'll take that as a no" he sat down next to her on the grass and leaned against the tree. "Today is so nice don't you think?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye and could see a small smile on her face. "Amari is already sleeping, I guess that surprise took a lot out of her"

"How can a stuffed bear make you tired?" Raven never realized she spoke out loud, and now she was regretting it because that was an invitation for a conversation.

"Well there's the fact that she began to play with the bear, Tea party, House, hide and seek....so on..." Richard smiled remembering the ton of makeup she had on her face and all the clothing on the floor in her room.

"Don't you remember when you were little and you played pretend with all of your stuffed animals?" Raven closed her book and placed it on her lap, she looked over at a flower bush

"No, I don't remember" He looked over at her but she was once again reading her book.

"Hey what are you reading?" Without her knowing Richard knelt in front of her and took the book to examine it.

"Give that back" Richard instead began to flip through the pages reading one line here and one line there.

"I didn't know that you were into romance novels" Raven took her book back and held it against her chest.

"It's not a romance novel thank you very much" she looked away hating the fact that he violated her space.

"Oh I guess I was reading it wrong, so what type of books do you like?"

"None of your concern" Richard smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe my library has some books that you would enjoy reading, do you know where it is at?" Raven opened her book once again and ignored him.

"I guess you don't know, do you want me to show you where it is?" Raven kept silent in hopes that he would just go away. But Richard could play this game too, he waited patiently for her response he knew that if he walked away he wouldn't be able to find out anything about her or have a connection.

" Tell me something am I that bad to talk to?" once again he did not receive an answer. "I guess I am....but I'm only trying to make conversation here"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to have a conversation?" Richard grinned and lowered her book with his finger.

"Well I think that maybe you do want to have a conversation with someone" Raven raised an eyebrow finding this amusing.

"And maybe you want this someone to understand you"

"And maybe I want this someone to go away" Richard smirked and leaned closer

"So I am that someone?" Just as Raven was going to protest Richard laid on his back with his arms under his head "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Why even ask for permission if you are just going to ask anyways?"

"True, I don't mean to be rude or anything" Raven rolled her eyes, this guy was so oblivious to everything he did or said.

"well why is your hair that color?" Raven at first was taken aback, no one ever asked her they just always made snide remarks. And here was this arrogant buffoon asking her as if it were a normal thing to ask someone.

"why is your hair that color?" she asked Richard lifted his head to look at her but she had blocked his view with her book.

"I was born with it"

"Exactly"

"So you didn't dye it?"

"No"

"And your eyes?"

"What do you think?"

Richard quickly sat up causing Raven to jump a little and drop her book."That they are very beautiful" His face was so close that Raven could feel his warm breath tickle her skin, she felt her mouth go dry and her face flush. Minutes passed and all that she could think was about this idiot in front of her and how he could make her feel so many different things at the same time. He had the nerve of invading her space and now he was here complementing her....but was it that bad? Had she really forgotten what it was like to have a male so near, she wanted to say something and yet she couldn't bring herself to reply.

"Ms. Roth I think we should be heading inside now" Raven came out of her trance and blinked twice

"Huh?" Richard stood up and extended his hand out for her to take

"It looks like there is going to be a storm" Without realizing her actions Raven took his hand and he lifted her to her feet.

"Yes..." the sky was darkening quickly and thunder could be heard from afar. "I guess we should go back" They began their long walk through the giant garden towards the mansion silently, neither one daring to say anything to the other. Only short glances were giving and smirks from yours truly Richard.

Raven stopped causing Richard to stop "My book"

"Your book?" Raven turned around and began to head back to her favorite spot in the garden.

"Hey wait a second it's dangerous to be out here" Richard began to follow her.

"I don't care I need my book it's brand new" The sky boomed with thunder and down came the rain.

Raven made it to the tree and began to look around she spotted the book wedged between two roots "Finally" she pulled the book out and stood up "Look I found it" turning around Richard smirked

"Yeah but haven't they ever told you not to stand under a tree when there is a thunder on let's head inside now" he took her hand and began to make a run for it

"Hey I can walk on my own let go" Raven tried pulling her hand back when she finally found her strength to do so she fell onto her back. "Ugh" Richard turned around and knelt down to help her up

"Wait...my ankle" Richard raised an eyebrow

"Your ankle? What about it does it hurt?" Raven looked away of course she would never admit she was in pain at least not to a guy....especially him

"Hey come on I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Richard trailed his gaze down her body trying to ignore the fact that her dress clung to every inch of her body...he made it to her ankles and examined both. "I see.... I think you twisted your left ankle" Richard applied a little bit of pressure to her ankle, Raven winced and grabbed his hands.

"Well there is no way you can walk on this, so I'm going to have to carry you home"

"Oh no that's okay I can walk" Raven tried to stand up but almost fell back. She would have bruised her bottom ( bottom haha...bottom hahaha sorry needed to get that out of the way) again if it weren't for Richard's hold on her waist. And there was that damned smirk again...

"Really?" with a swift move Raven was being carried bridal style and Richard quickly made his way towards the mansion.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had let me walk on my own" Richard quickened his pace causing Raven to wrap her arms around his neck and close her eyes tightly.

"Well if you would have just let me hold your hand and take you home then this wouldn't have happened" Raven mumbled something under her breath and Richard chuckled.

Once they made it inside the mansion he shook his head to get rid of the water

"Watch it" Richard looked down at Raven's annoyed face "I don't need to get even more wet than I already am"

"Okay"

"Master Dick what happened to Miss. Roth?"

"She twisted her ankle trying to retrieve her book"

"Speaking of which it's still outside getting drenched in the rain because it's all your fault"

"Fine I'll go get it, Alfred do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes I'm sure I can attend to Miss. Roth"

"Good here you go" Richard handed Raven over to Alfred as if she were a package that needed to be dropped off. With that done he Ran out the door.

"Alfred put me down you don't need to carry me"

"It's quite alright Miss. Roth you are light as a feather" Raven smiled at his humor "Now off to the infirmary"

"Infirmary?"

"Yes on the second floor, I am guessing that Master Dick did not give you a tour of our home?"

"You guessed right" Alfred chuckled and carried Raven away.

Later on...

Richard looked over the drenched book in his hand...most of the words were unreadable and the pages were easily falling apart "She's not going to like this...not one bit" He opened the door to the infirmary not looking where he was going

"Uh Ms. Roth I've got your book but I'm not sure-" Richard let the book drop onto the floor and had his lips parted. There before him was Raven who apparently was trying to change her shirt but was caught in the act by none other than Richard himself. She grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself.

" What are you doing standing there get out!" Richard spun around and rushed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Well I was expecting that to happen" he leaned against the wall hearing her yell out profanities at him. Richard only chuckled and treasured the sight in his mind. "I guess today was a good day for me"

end......


	5. you must read this!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my number one Reviewer TECHNA yeah you because you constantly review and constantly want an update and constantly say good things about this story and you constantly make me happy so this if for you.

And to all of my other reviewers I really love it when you review it makes me very happy the only bad part is that I feel that I'm not satisfying your needs for a very good story or chapter. I just hope that you can all enjoy what I can offer. I'M sorry that I deleted my previous chapters but I just wasn't satisfied with them, this is what I believe I should have written. Don't hate me for it,

Finding a new happiness part two....

"And then they lived happily ever after" Amari closed her book and looked over at Raven "Want to hear another one?"

Raven mumbled something under her breath "Amari don't you have somewhere else to be? Like playing with Tomid?"

Amari lowered her head "You don't want me here right?"

Raven frowned why is it that she could always make her feel so sad "No it's not that it's just that you are a little kid you should be outside playing not stuck in here reading to an adult" Amari looked up at Raven with a giant smile on her face

"I can get Tomid if you want....and then we can all read together...okay?" Raven sighed and lowered her head, she would never win a battle with this child. "Mommy are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Amari I'm feeling just fine, go and find Tomid then we will read another book okay?" Amari hopped of the chair happily and placed the book on Raven's lap.

"I'll be back before you could say Lubrary" Amari turned around and began to run out

"LIBRARY, IT'S LIBRARY!" giggling was heard from the hallway and Raven couldn't help but let a smile grace her face. " I can't believe that child can make me so happy"

And a week later she was up and about, back at her job and looking after a restless Amari.......

"Hello?" Amari held the phone with both hands to her ear and spinning around on her tippy toes Tomid tried was playing with a tassel from the curtains "no he's in his secret room" Down the hall the sounds of feet making haste could be heard.

"But he doesn't want to talk to anybody" A figure slid down the hall passing by the opening that led to where Amari was standing. "But he said no" Amari pulled the phone away from her ear when the person on the other line began to scream

"Amari! There you are" Raven stood by the entry way leaning against the giant doors and panting, her hair was tossed everywhere with a few twigs and leaves sticking out of it. "I've...been looking everywhere for you. You have some explaining to do" Raven finally noticed Amari speaking on the phone and raised an eyebrow "Amari who are you speaking with?"

Amari covered the hearing part of the phone "Some mean man who wont leave him alone" A loud noise could be heard on the other line.

"Amari you know that if the phone rings you don't answer it, you call an adult and who is this he?"

Amari walked closer to Raven and made her kneel down so that she would be able to whisper in her ear "Daddy...he doesn't want anybody to speak to him"

"Amari give me the phone please" Raven extended her hand out and Amari placed the phone in it "Hello Grayson residence" Raven stood up, her face seemed to stiffen "No I am not a new maid and that child you just called a brat is Mr. Grayson's daughter, now if you don't mind Mr. Grayson is very busy at the moment and will not be answering any calls....especially to someone who is as pigheaded and a meany as you. GOOD DAY" Raven pressed the end button and sighed "Well I sounded more like a secretary than a maid"

"Mommy?" Raven looked down at Amari and smiled "Are you mad?" Raven placed the phone back on it's charger and knelt down to Amari's height.

"No I'm not, but I was worried about you....I looked everywhere for you after I didn't find you in your bedroom"

"I wanted to go find daddy, but he was in his secret room and he looked mad" Amari lowered her head "Really mad" Raven rested her hand on Amari's head.

"Hey come on let's go read a book" Amari looked up and smiled she threw her small arms around Raven's neck "I take that as a yes" Raven picked up Amari and began to head for the livingroom.

"Meow..." Raven looked over her shoulder and saw the small kitten sitting on the floor looking at her "Come on" the kitten stood up and began to slowly follow them. "Now Amari where is that secret room you speak off?"

Hours later...

Raven closed her book finally finished reading, she smiled and looked down at Amari who was sound asleep.

"Amari? Amari?" Amari had her head resting on Raven's lap and the rest of her body laying on the couch while Tomid slept near her small feet.

"Figures she is just a little girl" Raven slowly raised Amari's head and stood up, she turned around and took the small girl into her arms causing Tomid to wake up and blink his eyes a few times before stretching and jumping off the couch to follow Raven.

Raven stood infront of a door that blocked her way into Richard's secret room " Well if he thinks that he will stay in there all night long he has another thing coming" Raven turned the knob to find it was unlocked, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Richard held his head in his hands looking down at a folder on his desk "I need to know" he heard the knob turn and the door being opened. "I thought I said I didn't want to be interru-" Richard was silenced when he saw who was at the door, the glare he received sent shivers down his spine. Raven held Amari tighter and Tomid began to rub against her feet.

"Don't you dare raise your voice, I can't believe that you have been locked in here for the entire day" Richard stood up and was about to protest but the look on Raven's face caused him to sit back down. "Do you know how sad your daughter was? I can't believe how irresponsible you are, I thought you were her father" even though Raven did not raise her voice above a whisper, her words held a deadly venom that stung Richard badly. "And some rude man named Williams called in earlier, he had the nerve to scream not only at me but at your daughter as well."

Richard stood up with eyes wide "He what?" Raven walked up to Richard's desk "I'll kill him"

"No, right now you need to put your daughter in her bed as much as I would love to do I think you owe her this much" Richard frowned he came from behind his desk and carefully took Amari into his arms.

"Hmmm...daddy?" Richard looked down at Amari's sleeping face she yawned and rubbed one of her eyes.

"Yes it's me, why don't we go to your room and put you to sleep....okay?" Amari nodded and dozed off. "Listen I'm sorry to have to burden you with Amari....It's just that I'm a working single parent it's hard you know"

"No I don't know, and Amari would never be a burden on me....and don't use that excuse of being a single parent because there are those out there who have it worst off than you but still try to at least spend a day or even an hour with their child" Raven's face softened "Just go take her to her room....and try to at least spend some time with her" Raven turned around and began to leave

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go and wait for Kori to arrive...that woman could be so irresponsible, almost as much as you at least" Raven smirked and left.

"Am I really that bad of a father?" He sighed and began his journey to Amari's bedroom with Tomid trailing behind.

Raven stood outside letting the cool air calm her down "That idiot, I swear if Amari grows up depressed and isolated I'll kill him" she closed her eyes and sighed "No that sound more like my life...I know he wouldn't do that to her" she opened her eyes when she heard a car pulling up. "Finally" she walked down some steps and headed towards her car she stopped a few feet away waiting for Kori to step out.

"Oh friend Raven I had a most wonderful night!" Kori stepped out of the car with hearts in her eyes and it seemed as if she were floating "He was amazing"

"Ahem" Kori stopped in front of Raven and smiled nervously handing the car keys over to the owner "Kori you are a big girl I don't have to look after you but next time please take your phone and identification with you, what if something were to have happened to you? What then?" Kori lowered her head in shame.

"I am very sorry I did not mean to leave those behind, it will not happen again" Raven sighed and Kori looked up "I did not mean to make you worry"

"It's okay, now let's head inside....I want to hear about this amazing person that has you floating on cloud nine" Kori jumped for joy and held onto Raven's hand "uh don't make so much noise either people are sleeping at this time"

"Yes I understand, let's head inside already" Raven began to walk inside with a floating Kori behind.

SEE I prefer this....hopefully you will too....again please DON'T BE MAD AT ME I just had to...I didn't like how my story was going before...I needed to change it...again I'm sorry...don't hate me


	6. Tecna

Tecna, I was very glad to read your email...I glad you understand why I haven't been updating and I dedicate this chapter to you because you have been so patient.

Things that weren't meant to be said...

Richard paced back and forth in his den talking on his phone "Yes I understand..." His voice was cold his eyes were narrowed "I gave you all the time you needed and you tell me now that you've come up with nothing!" Richard stood in the middle of the room hiding his face in his hand and trying to relax. "Listen, I thought you were the best...this is why I hired you, and if you are not capable of handling this then tell me now so you wont waste my time" Richard turned around and noticed Raven leaning against a wall "Good, if you make any mistakes you're done with...do you understand?" a minute later he hung up his phone and put it on the coffee table. His eyes then locked with Raven's after a minute she looked away only making him smile.

Richard walked over to a couch and sat down he placed one leg on top of the other and rested his chin on his hand "I was informed that one of my new maids called Mr. Williams pigheaded and a meany...you wouldn't happen to know who that was would you?" He smirked and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't need to explain myself"

"I didn't ask you to...it was about time someone told him off, not my choice of words but they still had a good effect" Raven sighed and stood straight preparing to leave "Why don't you come sit and we'll have a conversation"

"I rather not" Raven turned around to leave "plus after last night it seems that you don't want anyone around you"

"I think those words fit you better though" Raven clenched her fists and closed her eyes "Seeing as you try so hard to isolate yourself, do you really want to be alone?"

"No I'm just trying to keep away from you" Richard smirked and stood up he walked around Raven to stand in front of her, he leaned his head down "What?"

"If that were true Ms. Roth, let's just say that when there is a chance for you to be around me...you are always there" Richard used his index finger to tap her nose, he smirked and walked away before she could land a punch on his face. "See you around...Raven"

"Jerk..."

_Wait did he just call me Raven._

"Raven, where are you?" Kori looked into the den and jumped for joy "I found you!" Raven slumped her shoulders and lowered her head. "I am so happy to have found you. This day is very special!" Kori ran up and Raven and hugged her lifting the small woman up from the floor "Oh how wonderful"

"Kori what are you talking about? Why is this day so special?" Kori began to bounce up and down letting Raven fall to the floor. "Ouch...thanks"

"Well Raven it is your birthday!" Raven's eyes widened she took in a deep breath "Is something wrong?" Kori bent down to Raven's level with a worried expression on her face. "Am I wrong?"

Raven looked to the side...her eyes softened but expressing far away look "I forgot about my own birthday..." she whispered, she turned back to face Kori and narrowed her eyes "Now the question is how is it that you know this?"

"Well I um...please don't hurt me but I went into your room" Raven stood up quickly glaring daggers at Kori "Uh Raven?"

"You what!" Kori stood up laughing nervously "Kori this may not be my home but...you have to understand that people have their own rooms, some people need their privacy and you just can't go around wandering inside without permission" Kori fidgeted and looked down to her feet.

"Yes I know, I was just looking for you...I couldn't find you anywhere and then your door was open so I went inside to see if you were there..."

"My door was open?" Raven began to walk out of the room Kori trailing behind trying to explain herself. Raven on the other hand was a million miles away from this conversation. _I knew once I woke up that something was wrong...and now I am reminded of the things I've been running away from...mother...father...all part of the past._

"Raven are you listening to me? I asked you a question" Raven turned around and glared at Kori, the young woman flinched "Umm...are you really mad at me?" Raven sighed she knew that it would be hopeless to ever be mad at her, Kori will always be Kori it's her nature.

"No Kori I'm not mad, I just need you to understand that I need my space..." Kori smiled and nodded her head in agreement "So now I will be going okay?" Kori nodded again, Raven turned around and began to head for the stairs but stopped at the first step "Kori, remember when I said I needed my space?"

"Yes"

"Why are you following me?" Raven turned her head to see Kori laughing nervously "Well?"

"Well I thought that we could do something together seeing as it is your birthday and all...you know like hanging out or something?" Raven slumped her shoulders and tried to relax "Raven?"

"Listen Kori...I just really want to get back into my room, I want to have a peaceful day without any interruptions okay?" Kori frowned and looked towards the floor "Maybe we can do something tomorrow okay?"

"Okay..." Kori turned around to leave.

"Kori?" She turned around with a large smile on her face "Don't tell anyone it's my birthday..or I might have to hurt you...okay?" Kori once again lowered her head, right when she thought that Raven would agree to hanging out she just had to say that...why couldn't she be happy that it was her birthday. "Promise you wont tell?"

"Yes"

"Good...see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"

While the two went their separate ways they did not notice the small shadow by the side of the stairs listening to every single word they had spoken.

"Happy birthday...Raven..."

Raven had finally gotten comfortable in her dark room, she was in the midpoint of falling asleep "Finally"...just as she was about to doze off she heard her door creak open and close "Kori go away I told you tomorrow will do the damn 'hanging out'" No one replied

"Kori?" she heard the movement of soft foot steps "Whoever the hell you are do me a favor and go away while I try to freaking sleep!" She heard them bump into something and hiss in pain while one of her objects fell to the floor shattering "Damn you whoever you are...I'm getting up now and you wont like me" Raven sat up in her bed and reached over to her side table grabbing anything that she could use against her intruder

Of course it just had to be something fluffy didn't it? She cursed whatever plushy thing it was that she kept at her bed side table..._well I should at least try to scare away the intruder...fluffy thing or not..._

"I have here in my hand something that can hurt you"

_oh yeah like that's going to scare them...you are so smart Raven...way to go..what's the most damage you can do with a freaking cotton ball!._

"I'm warning you come any closer and you'll regret it" Again she heard the soft footsteps...just a little closer and she would be able to hurt whoever it was "I gave you a warning" Just as she was about to fling whatever she had in her hand she hear a soft meow "Tomid?"

"Meow" Raven lowered her arm and relaxed letting out a sigh "Stupid cat you scared me" Raven went to reach over and turn on her lamp_...okay idiot why didn't I do this from the beginning? I felt like I was in one of those cheap horror movies like wicked scary or something_

"Silly cat I'll hurt you for that" When Raven turned on her lamp she let out a loud scream...

TADA...END OF THIS CHAPTER


End file.
